Controlled
by pinkcat4569
Summary: A creature's strange pheromones give an ordinary young woman unusual powers, and soon all the ARC men are under her control. Will Jess, Abby, and Emily ever get them back?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Controlled, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen

Spoilers: Series 4, 5

Pairings: Jess/Becker with Abby/Connor and Emily/Matt

Description: A creature's strange pheromones give an ordinary young woman unusual powers, and soon all the ARC men are under her control. Will Jess, Abby, and Emily ever get them back?

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: Been thinking about this for a while. Not completely satisfied with why the men are controlled, but it is just a story...A long one. It's over 12000 words in rough draft.

1709, this chapter.

Controlled, Chapter One

Megan sighed as she tied on her sneakers. It had been a long day, and she was tired. She was determined to keep fit though, so she came to the park. It was empty so late in the day, and she wouldn't have much time to jog before dark. She stretched her legs, and took off for her run.

As she ran down into the trees, she noticed how active the animals were. It was far too late for birds to be singing, yet they were squawking up a storm. A couple nearly flew into her.

"What is going on?" she wondered.

She saw a bunch of squirrels running, and then another bunch that seemed to be chasing them. How weird.

Then it got weirder. At the end of the jogging path was a big yellow, flashing light.

Across town...

"What do you have, Jess?" asked Becker.

"Anomaly Grayford Park," she said. "No further information. It's a small park, with no camera feeds."

"Right," he said, picking up the black boxes.

"Let's go," said Matt.

Jess called after them, "Be careful."

Becker smiled and nodded. "Always, don't worry."

"I can't help it," she said, staring at him. Becker stared back. They stayed in that moment.

Until Connor cleared his throat, "Ahem. Coming with us, Action Man?"

Jarred back to reality, Becker and Jess looked toward the lift, where Matt was holding the door. They both blushed, and Becker joined the others.

As the door closed, Becker said, "Be right back, Jess," and smiled.

She smiled back, and prayed it would be a short and uneventful mission.

Grayford Park...

Megan lay on the path, dazed and confused. She didn't know what was going on. Slowly she remembered the creature. She had walked cautiously closer to the yellow lights, when the animal sounds around her got louder.

Then a strange creature crawled out of the brush, toward her. It looked like an ant but it couldn't be. It had six legs and was at least two feet long! Then she noticed the smell, an overpowering, musky smell. The creature's antennas twitched her way, and it moved toward her.

She began backing up, as it crawled faster. She panicked, and tripped. She screamed as it arched on its four back legs, and sprayed a liquid at her.

Then she blacked out.. She remembered it now, and began to shudder. Ugh, that smell! It was even thicker now. She tried to sit up, but her legs felt weird.

Then she heard a chittering, like an insect, and felt movement on her legs. She looked in horror. The insect sat on her. She screamed, upsetting the insect. It hooked its teeth into her calf.

She screamed again, and shook her leg, trying to get it off, but it hung on, its teeth still in her flesh.

The she heard shouts, and saw people running to her.

"Its on her leg!" cried a woman.

"I can take the shot," said a man in black.

"No, don't, you'll hit her!" cried another man.

"Are you kidding? I won't," said the man in black, a little smugly.

"We have to do something," said yet another man.

"Help me!" screamed Megan. "Get it off!"

The woman ran up, and held her to the ground. "It's OK. Let me look," she said.

The woman examined the insect and Megan's leg. "I don't see any major damage. I don't think we'll hurt anything to shoot it off."

The man in black nodded. He squatted down and looked into Megan's eyes. "I'm going to shoot it, OK?"

Megan nodded.

"You'll be fine," said the woman, holding onto Megan's shoulders. She even gave Megan a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

The other men held her legs steady, and the man in black shot the creature one time with a weird gun.

The creature relaxed, released its teeth, and dropped off.

Megan sobbed, and turned into the woman's embrace.

"You're OK," she said.

"Let's get her to the ARC."

"And the creature?" said the man in black.

"Do we need it?" asked the man who seemed to be in charge.

The woman looked at Megan's leg. "I don't think so. It seems to be a straightforward bite. I see no evidence of venom. She isn't reacting like she's been poisoned."

"We could keep it, just in case," said one of the men. He held a strange device. "I've been working on opening anomalies. I might be able to send the creature home later."

"Might," said the man in black, snickering..

"Yeah, too big a chance," said the leader. "We might never be able to send it back, if we don't do it now."

She watched as the men dragged the bug to the yellow lights and pushed it in. Then they shot the strange device at the lights, and it closed into a ball.

"What's going on?" asked Megan. "What was that thing? What's that light? Who are you?"

The lady patted her reassuringly on the shoulder. "In time," she said. "Let's get you looked at."

The loaded her into a van, and drove her away.

The place they took her to was huge, and high-tech. She was scared. The first thing she saw was more armed men in black. They were everywhere.

She was escorted to a lift, and into a huge, black, open room. More high-tech. Then a young woman met her. She was dressed in a little short skirt, a rather low-cut top, and the cutest shoes Megan had ever seen..

Jess slapped a bracelet on her arm. "It designates you as a guest, so you don't set off security alarms."

Megan frowned, staring at the bracelet. "Where the heck am I?"

Jess smiled. "It's alright," she said. "I know this is all a bit strange, and my friends can be...brusque and mysterious." She smiled at the man in black, who winked at her.

Megan's head was reeling. "Where are we? Who are you people?"

"I'm Jess Parker This is Becker, and Abby, Connor, and Matt. You're in the ARC. We're not going to hurt you. We're the good guys."

The man in black laughed. "Couldn't you tell?" he teased.

Jess scoffed. "You're big and scary, Becker. Go Away."

"Ouch. That hurts," he said with a smirk at Jess.

OK. Megan had no idea what was going on, where she was, or who these people were. The only information she seemed to get so far, was that the man in black, Becker, liked the colorful girl, Jess. And vice versa. Great.

"So, what is the status of our latest mission?" asked a man in a suit.

"Incursion handled, anomaly closed," said the one Jess had indicated was Matt.

"Excellent," said the suit. He looked at Megan. "Are we giving tours now?"

Everyone laughed. "Megan, this is Lester,"said Jess. "He's the boss."

"Indeed, I have a few forms for you to sign," he said. Then he started sniffing. "Good lord, what is that smell?"

"I...think its me," said Megan timidly. "That creature sprayed me."

"Like a skunk?" asked Jess, backing away.

Abby laughed. "It's not that bad. Smells kind of like formic acid, ants. Anyway, I want to get her to medical, and check her out. I'll take her clothes and run some tests on the secretion."

"Lovely," said Lester. "Carry on."

Megan shook her head. "I'm so confused."

"You've been through a lot," said Matt. "It's over now. We'll take care of you." He smiled sweetly.

Megan felt a sudden flush. "Thank you." He was certainly cute, she thought. She watched him walk away. Another woman entered.

The others called her, "Emily," and Matt gave her a kiss. Megan sighed. The good ones were always taken.

"I'm going to my lab," said Connor. "I want to go over the information I got from that anomaly and add it to my anomaly creator."

Becker scoffed.

"Go ahead and doubt me," said Connor, "but I'm telling you I'm close. I could have opened that bug's anomaly. I really could have."

"Please don't," said Megan.

"If we're done sharing our secrets with a person we just met and haven't checked out, yet, security wise, could we all get to work?" asked Lester, sarcastically.

"Sure thing, boss," said Connor.

Becker and Jess flirted by the ADD, Matt and Emily walked out together, Connor had left, and Lester went inside his office. That just left Abby.

"Come on, Megan," said Abby, gently taking her hand and pulling her along. "Let's get you to medical. Don't worry, though, I'm sure you're fine, and soon this whole nightmare will be over."

Megan lied on a hospital bed. The medics gave her a complete examination, and a simple set of blue pants and a shirt to wear.

"I can't get rid of the smell," she commented. "Do you smell it?"

The medic nodded. "I'm sorry. It should wear off soon," he said. "Try to relax and get some rest while we wait for the test results."

She nodded, and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Abby was examining Megan's clothes. She shook her head. The smell was overpowering and beginning to bother her. And the rest of the menagerie. The animals were braying, roaring, squeaking, and squawking wildly.

"What's going on?" asked an assistant.

Abby shook her head in bewilderment. Rex flew in, clearly agitated. He dive bombed onto Megan's clothes, rolling around in them.

"Pheromones," she said. "Very strange, and powerful ones."

The animals continued to go crazy, pushing against their cell doors, at least some of them.

"This is crazy," said the assistant. "Why are some unaffected?

Abby shook her head. "The Males. Only the males are going crazy."

She thought, then turned to the assistant. "Get me an airtight container, these clothes are dangerous." The assistant nodded and left. Abby shook her head, and spoke into comms.

"Jess, do you copy?"

"Copy, Abby."

"Jess, tell the medics to isolate Megan. She's not sick, I don't think, but the creature secretions have some strange properties. I want her isolated just to be safe."

"Will do. Quarantine?"

"I don't think that's necessary yet. Just don't let her roam all over the ARC, secure her in medical for the time being."

"OK, Abby."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1616 words, this chapter

Chapter Two, Controlled

Megan sighed. She'd been moved to another room, and guards posted in the hall outside. 'I'm fine, sure, Abby,' she thought. Something was definitely wrong, and they were not telling her a thing.

She was tired and getting frustrated. Plus, she just felt...odd. Then strange things started happening.

A male medic brought her tea. She took the cup, and smiled.

He giggled hysterically, letting his hand rest against hers. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" he asked.

She shook her head, and joked, "Get me out of here."

His eyes grew wide, and he left quickly, nodding.

That was odd, she thought.

About an hour later, she heard a commotion outside her room, and opened the door. There stood the medic from before, arguing with several security officers.

He saw her and started yelling, "I tried! I even talked to Lester! Let her go! She wants out! I tried, Miss!"

Megan stared. What was going on? Something was happening, and she began to realize that it had to do with her.

First the medic, then a canteen worker. She casually commented to him how delicious the pudding was, and that she wanted another.

Five minutes later, he returned with arms full of the stuff. He got in trouble with the ARC chef, Bernie.

Every man she came in contact with was acting strangely, no, they were smitten, and with her. All of them.

She decided to test this new power, by asking for things. She was given new pillows, flowers, even the jacket off a security man's back.

Megan smiled. She liked this new power, very much.

The extra attention soon caught Becker's notice.

"I don't care what she asked for!" he yelled at the sentries. "You're here to guard, not cater to her!"

She decided it was time to truly test her power. "Hello, Captain," she said, with a sweet smile. She walked close to him, and touched his hand.

Becker had been ready to scream at her, but as soon as she came close, he calmed. He didn't say a word. He simply stared. She was so beautiful. He'd never seen anything so gorgeous in his life.

He shook his head. What was he thinking?

"Is there a problem?" she asked innocently.

"Uh...Yes, actually," said Becker, shaking the strange feeling. "You are taking advantage of my men, and I don't like it."

Megan smiled. "They like it. Tell the Captain that you like bringing me things."

"Yes, I like bringing her things, Sir."

"I like bringing her things, Captain."

"That's enough!" Becker yelled. "As you were!"

They snapped to attention, quickly.

"No," said Megan to the men. "Don't. Instead, go and buy me some more things: pretty, luxurious, and expensive."

They nodded, and ran. "Stop!" yelled Becker. They didn't, and he looked back at Megan. "What did you do?"

She didn't answer, just smiled, leaning in closer to him. She ran her fingers over his chest. "You are very handsome Captain, but a little high strung."

He stood still, enjoying the sensation. Normally, he'd have pulled away, but he couldn't. He didn't want to.

"You will ignore the attention given to me. It is fine with you," she said, seductively.

It was not, but he nodded.

"In fact, you will bring me a gift as well."

He thought, 'I will not,' but again he nodded.

Megan smiled. She was enjoying this. She said, "You know, I really admire the shoes Miss Parker is wearing. Bring me those."

Again, his actions were different from his thoughts, but to his amazement, he nodded, and ran off. He was running to the ADD, to Jess. He wouldn't do it. He couldn't.

Lester was in his office, when he heard screaming from Ops.

"What are you doing? Becker, are you insane! Let go of my feet!"

Lester looked through his window to see his Captain playing with his field coordinator's feet. 'Good Lord,' he thought, 'what kinky thing is going on in my facility?'

Then he realized Jess didn't sound playful. She sounded surprised, even scared.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Becker didn't reply, just took the shoes, and began walking away.

"Give them back!" she cried. "What's wrong with you? Becker!"

"What in the hell is going on?" asked Lester, staring at the incredibly short woman, who was glaring with alarm at the chief of security, trying to make an escape.

"Becker!" cried Jess again.

Becker couldn't take Jess' pleas anymore, and turned around to face her. She looked confused, hurt, and scared. "I'm sorry," he said helplessly.

"What is going on here?" demanded Lester.

"I...uh...Megan wants Jess' shoes," said Becker simply.

Jess stared at him.

"And you thought you'd just take them/" asked Lester.

"Becker, is this a joke?" Jess asked.

Becker shook his head. "I wish it was. I'm sorry, Jess. Really, I am. I'll...buy you a new pair. I have to go. Megan wants these."

Jess watched in stunned disbelief as Becker walked away, with her property.

"Captain Becker! Stop at once and return those sparkly shoes!" called Lester after him.

Megan smiled, as Becker appeared with the shoes.

"Thank you," she said, then with a twinkle in her eyes, she commanded, "Put them on my feet."

Becker, wanted to throw up, instead, he felt his knees bending, and his hands putting shoes on this woman he barely knew.

Oh, and just to make it really unbelievable, he had stolen the shoes from one of the people he liked most in the entire world.

What the hell was he doing?

Megan smiled, posing her feet in front of her. "Don't they look nice? Acknowledge me, when I ask you something."

Becker nodded. "They look nice."

Megan kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Captain," she said.

Becker backed up, and started walking away, when Megan called him. "I was wondering," she said. "If you'd do anything I'd ask. Would you?"

At first, he said nothing. "Answer me," she said.

To his horror, Becker found himself nodding, and speaking. "Yes. I would do anything you ask."

"Becker!" cried Jess, in horror. And bare feet.

Megan saw Jess, and her eyes narrowed. "Captain, kiss me."

Becker's eyes grew wide, and he shook his head, but it didn't help. He obeyed, immediately pressing his lips to hers.

"Becker!" cried Jess, again.

Megan finished with him, and pushed him triumphantly away.

Immediately he turned to Jess. She was alarmed by the look on his face: surprise and even fear.

"Captain, I order you to medical, now!" said Lester, standing beside Jess.

"That's where we are, baby," said Megan.

"How dare you! I am the director of this facility! Do not address me, as 'baby!' Becker, get to a doctor."

"And away from her," said Jess.

Becker smiled at Jess. "Gladly," he said, and began walking away. Jess moved to him, ready to take his hand.

"No. Stop, Becker," said Megan.

Becker stopped.

"Come back to me," she said.

Becker went back.

"Captain?" asked Lester, in disbelief.

"Sorry, Lester. I can't...help it. I can't stop myself. Jess, I'm sorry."

Jess stared in shock. "What are you?" she asked Megan.

"New and improved, apparently," she said. "Becker, come inside my room."

Becker began to comply, but Jess ran in front, and tried to stop him. "No. Stay away from him!"

"Indeed," said Lester. "Security to medical rooms now," he said into a comm.

"Good, I like more boys to play with," said Megan.

"Jess, help me," said Becker weakly, trying to push past her and go to Megan.

"I'm trying. Becker, just stop!"

"I can't!"

Megan laughed. "I like this very, very much! Jess, stop."

"Not bloody likely," said the petite woman, still trying to hold Becker back.

He laughed.

Megan frowned. "Jess, I said to stop."

"Yeah, and I said no...ugh."

"It...doesn't work on you?" asked Becker, still struggling to go to Megan's side.

"Apparently not," said Jess.

"Why?" asked Lester.

Security arrived, two men and a woman.

"Hi, guys,' said Megan. "Come on in," she said. The men, with questioning faces, immediately walked toward her. The woman did not.

"What the..." asked the female security member, Corporal Selby

"We don't know," said Lester.

"Corporal, shoot her!" cried Becker.

"Protect me," Megan ordered, ant the other two security members jumped in front. Megan smiled.

Becker sighed. "Damn it. Stay alert, corporal. Take no orders..."

"Becker, hush," commanded Megan.

Corporal Selby looked on helplessly. In shock, she turned to Lester for an explanation.

"She's controlling them somehow," said Lester.

One of the men soldiers said, "I can't...move."

"It's like my body's not obeying me," said the other.

"You come too," said Megan to Corporal Selby.

"No," she said.

"It doesn't work on you either," said Lester.

Becker, still kept at bay by Jess, was quiet, unable to speak thanks to Megan's order.

Then Megan looked to Lester. "Come to me."

Lester moved. "No bloody...oh, God...Help!"

Jess and the corporal watched in horror, as Lester awkwardly walked to Megan, resisting as much as he could.

"I am a high-ranking government official, not a puppet!"

Megan laughed. "Puppet Lester. I like it. Becker, come to me, move Jess aside."

Becker picked Jess up, pleading his apologies to her with his eyes. He gently set her beside the corporal.

"Come to me," Megan repeated, and Becker did.

Megan smiled, and said, "It would seem, that I'm irresistible."

"What-what should we do?" asked Corporal Selby.

"No one answer her," said Megan.

"Hang on, Becker, Lester, all of you," said Jess, running away. She was going to issue an alert. She tried not to think about what Megan could be doing to the men, especially Becker.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

1524, this chapter

Chapter Three, Controlled

Megan smiled happily. "This is going to be fun."

"Let us go," said Lester.

"Not yet," said Megan. "Becker, guard my room. Don't let anyone in."

Becker moved to the door. "It's like I can't control my own body."

"Yes," said Lester.

Megan smiled, sitting down on her bed. "I can work with this. You," she said to one of the security guards, "Get me a computer."

The man left.

"You, relieve Becker. I have another job for you, Captain. Come here."

"No," he said defiantly, even as he moved toward her.

"Honey," said Megan, playing with his dog tags. "Bring me all your male security officers. Now."

Becker grimaced. "No."

She smiled. "You keep trying, don't you? I don't know why, but you can't refuse me. Tell me that you can't refuse me."

Becker struggled, but he couldn't and at last he said, "I can't refuse you."

Megan giggled. "Now, go and bring me your male officers."

Becker tried not to move. He really did, but it was useless.

"Oh, and say nothing to anyone."

Becker glared at her, and moved out of her room.

"Captain, don't you dare!" cried Lester.

"I am getting tired of you," said Megan. "Be quiet."

Lester's eyes showed intense displeasure, even though he remained quiet.

"Now, what else should I do?" she asked herself.

Becker left, and Corporal Selby ran up to him. "You got away. Sir?" she asked.

Becker didn't speak, just walked.

"Captain," asked Corporal Selby, "Are you alright?"

He didn't react.

"What...should I come with you? What should I do?"

He tried to think of a way to communicate with her. He couldn't speak and he couldn't stop walking. He had a mission, and couldn't deviate from it, no matter how hard he tried..

"Captain?"

Corporal Selby didn't know what to do. She looked back at Megan's room. It was quiet. She couldn't reach the Captain. Lester was compromised. She decided to report the incident to the next in command, Matt Anderson.

Becker moved to Security, and with as few words as possible, heeding Megan's command to 'tell no one anything,' he gathered every male officer he found.

"Not you Bill," he said, to Sargent Nicole Bilson, the highest ranking female in Security.

Lieutenant Vale, the young, blond, and attractive third in command, said, "Why are you always so lucky?"

She shrugged.

"Want to meet up later and give me your secret?" suggested Vale.

Bilson sighed and shook her head. "I'm seriously considering turning you in for sexual harassment."

He smiled. "It's always threatened, but never comes to be."

"Because you're too stupid to bother the brass with," said Bilson.

Vale smiled.

"Captain, what's the mission?" asked Lieutenant Flowers, Becker's second in command.

"Just come with me," said Becker, wanting desperately to warn them. "You too Carlson."

"Me, sir?" asked the oldest soldier, and the Arc weapons expert.

"You're taking Carly, but not Bilson?" asked Flowers.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That's enough questions," said Becker, trying in vain to give Flowers some hint. "Just...come."

"Captain," said Flowers, "Are you OK?"

Becker tried, tried so hard to break control. "Fine. Come on. Bilson, hold the fort."

Bilson watched as every other soldier was led away. "Weird," she said aloud.

–-

Jess ran to the ADD. "Matt Anderson, Emily Merchant, Connor Temple and Abby Maitland to Ops at once! Security to Medical to stand guard outside room 112," she said.

Then she added, "Female units only. Be on alert. Do not...do not obey Captain Becker or James Lester, they've...been compromised."

"Jess!" cried Matt, running in. "What the...why did you issue alerts? What's wrong with Becker and Lester?"

"They've been put under some sort of control by that girl Megan."

"Jess, are you certain?" asked Emily.

"I saw it with my own eyes! Becker's... not himself, and he stole my shoes!" She pointed to her bare feet, her toes wriggling.

They all looked at her with amusement.

"I'm serious! It's not funny!"

"No, it isn't," said Corporal Selby,. "I've been hunting for you Mr. Anderson. Miss Parker is right. Neither she nor I were affected, but both Captain Becker, Lester, and two of my fellow officers are under her control."

"What kind of control?" asked Connor.

"I don't know, sir," said Corporal Selby.

"Helen had that mind control, remember?" asked Abby.

"No, it's not like that," said Jess. "I've read the files. Those guys didn't have thoughts, or abilities aside from the control. Becker could talk. He even apologized."

"They said it was like they couldn't control their bodies," said Corporal Selby.

"Jess! What's wrong?" asked Bilson, running in. "I've dispatched what female officers I could to room 112, but I need more information. Becker and Lester are what?"

"Under Megan's control," said Jess.

Bilson sighed. "He did act strange just now. He ordered everyone to follow him, without giving any information. He even took Carly, but he said I couldn't come."

"Cause your a female," said Jess. "We don't seem to be affected."

Matt moved.

"Where are you going?" asked Emily.

"To get to the bottom of this."

"You can't!" cried Jess. "She'll control you. We've been trying to tell you that! It's men, for some reason!"

"We need to find out what's going on," said Matt.

"Matt, perhaps you should remain here, and let one of us women go," suggested Emily.

Matt smiled, but left anyway.

"Stupid male arrogance!" yelled Jess. "I'm telling you she'll take you over!"

"Jess, calm down," said Abby. "Now, slowly, tell us what happened."

As Jess told Abby and the others what had been going on, Megan was on a shopping spree, via the internet.

"I'm tired of these rags," she said. "I need something befitting a queen. No," she said with a smile, "A goddess. Nothing too ordinary, and no expense shall be spared," she said. "I'll simply charge it all to you, Lester. What's your credit card number? Tell me."

Lester was aghast as he found himself giving over his financial information, something that meant more to him than his life's blood.

She laughed. Becker walked in, with dozens of male security officers. She smiled widely. "You've done well," she said to Becker. "Sit."

Becker did as he was told.

"What's going on? Captain?" asked Flowers.

"Quiet," said Megan. "Be still and obey. All of you."

The men all looked at her. Silently they stood still.

"Good," she said. She giggled. "You know, I think we need more room. Darn it. I should have told you to bring guns. No matter. You're all highly trained and...fit," she said, admiring the many bodies. "Let's expand out of this room. Starting with medical."

She looked at Vale. "Move all of the females out of medical. Now."

Vale shook his head. Megan smiled. Against his will, Vale left to obey her command. As Vale and the men stampeded the women out, the head of the medical section began yelling.

"What's the meaning of this? What are you doing? This is my medical section, and I demand an explanation!" he cried.

Megan smiled. "I'll give you an explanation. I'm the only female any of you need. You will do what I say."

The medic's eyes showed fight, but he nodded. "What is it you want?"

Megan smiled again. "To be loved, that's all. In fact, you will love me unconditionally, and worship me like a goddess. Now, show me your devotion."

The chief medic fell on his needs. "Oh my goddess! Oh, how I love you! You are above all women!" He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers, groveling.

"Much better," said Megan with a laugh. "Lieutenant Hotty, I mean, Vale, how are you doing with getting the women out?"

Vale walked over. "We've just...removed the last woman," he said.

"Good," said Megan, stroking his face. "I have such pretty subjects." She smiled, looking Vale over. For once in his life, Vale did not like the attention he was getting.

"I need a new name. Megan is not good enough for a goddess. I shall be Medea."

"Medea? She was a witch, not a goddess," said an Irish brogue. "Anyone naming themselves after her has...issues."

"Matt Anderson," said Megan. "Welcome to my...group."

"No thanks. Lester, Becker, what's going on?"

Lester said nothing, making sounds and flailing his arms.

"Get out Matt! Warn the others..." said Becker.

"Silence!" demanded Megan. "All of you silence and obedience!"

Matt was feeling odd. The closer Megan came, the stranger he felt. Then she reached out and touched him.

"I'm so glad you're here, Matt. You know, you caught my attention from the first moment I saw you," she said, pausing to lick her lips, "and now, you are under my complete control. Say it."

Matt frowned, and shook his head. He looked to Becker and Lester, both with the same helpless looks.

"I...am...under...your complete...con...con...trol."

Becker hung his head, and Lester shut his eyes.

"Good," said Megan running her hands over his chest. "I still need more room. Many more men will worship and idolize me."

Matt looked on helplessly, unable to respond.

Megan smiled wickedly, "Men, let's take over the ARC. "

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

881 Words, this chapter is short, but needs to end where it does for dramatic effect... OH, and I think the story can be read either way, pre B/J relationship or during a relationship. I have used my OCs from other stories, but this story is not related to any other one.

Chapter Four, Controlled

Jess and Corporal Selby had finished telling everyone in Ops what had happened. Jess became alarmed by something on her screens.

"Medical section just locked," said Jess, "without authorization. I can still see inside. Men. I only see men. Wait, Megan."

"She's taken over the medical section?" asked Abby.

"Yes, she has," said Beverly, a medic, running into Ops. "The men just pushed us out. It was very strange, and...creepy. She turned one medic into a raving nut, professing his devotion to her."

"She's gone insane," said Jess. "I mean, I don't know her, but she didn't seem like a witch, before she told Becker to steal my shoes and made him kiss her. Ew." She shuddered. "Actually, 'witch,' is too good a description for her."

Abby laughed. "It may not be entirely her fault. Power corrupts, Jess, plus, we don't know what the pheromones are doing to her, personally."

"Where are the female soldiers I sent?" asked Bilson.

"I have them on monitor," said Jess. "They're fine, still on alert, but outside the medical section now."

Bilson sighed. "With Becker, Flowers, and Vale all down..."

"You're in charge," said Connor.

Bilson nodded. "I'll happily take suggestions."

The others smiled.

"I'd leave the sentries where they are, outside medical," said Abby.

"Yes, keep the men, and whatever is affecting them in medical," said Bilson. "I'll make sure they put the EMDs on lowest setting. It's not the men's fault."

"No, it isn't," said Jess, remembering the anguish on Becker's face. "They want to fight, but they can't."

"Right," said Bilson, squeezing Jess' shoulder in comfort.

Jess smiled weakly at Bilson as the Sargent left to re-group with her female troops.

"What do we do?" asked Connor. "What could be causing this?"

The others shook their heads.

"I think I might have an idea," said Abby, but she never got to offer it.

Jess, still monitoring her screens, yelled. "They're pushing out of medical! The men are fighting! EMDs are being fired!"

The males in the fracas outnumbered the females. The men had been unarmed, but they were able to disarm the women. Though ordered to fight, they didn't want to hurt the women, and fortunately, had not been specifically ordered to.

They spilled out, into the rest of the ARC.

"We must keep them from spreading, and affecting more men," said Emily.

It was quickly becoming too late. Megan walked along, strutting regally, converting more men. She ordered the ones in her control to bring uncontrolled men to her, and she brought them into her influence. Her control easily spread.

Megan walked happily into Ops. "Hello," she said. "Connor, sweetie, come here."

Abby watched in horror as Connor, despite his efforts to resist, walked over to Megan.

"Connor?"

"I'm sorry, Abby. I can't help it."

Megan smiled. "No. He can't. I'll take good care of him. Now, what should I do with all of you? I have no need of women," she said. She smiled at Matt. "Or rivals."

"Leave him alone," snarled Emily.

Megan smiled. "Matt tell Emily that you don't want her anymore."

Matt stared at Emily. Shaking his head. He bit his lips. He would not say that.

"Matthew," said Megan. "You can't resist. Tell her you want me."

The other men looked at Matt with sympathy.

"I...don't want...you...Emily. I want...Meg...an."

Emily nodded. "I understand. It was forced," she said, tears in her eyes. Matt was teary as well.

Megan smiled smugly. "The ARC is no longer open for business. Out you all go," said Megan, "Throw them out, past the last bit of security, and you don't have to be gentle."

The women were pushed out of the ARC.

Becker pushed Jess, taking care not to hurt her. "Forgive me," he whispered. "Oh, you're still shoeless." He picked her up, carrying her out of the ARC.

"Becker," she cried, tears down her face. She was in his arms, but not enjoying it. She beat his chest with her fists. "Don't do this!"

"I don't want too. I really...Jess, I'm sorry," he said weakly as he moved.

It was a flurry of movement, with men pushing, carrying, and shoving women.

"Connor," said Abby, looking behind her as she was pushed. "Connor, don't..."

"I'm so sorry," said Connor to Abby. "I can't stop."

"You must not do this," said Emily. "Matt, you must resist."

"Emily, I'm trying to fight, I swear," said Matt, dragging her along, half-carrying her as she fought.

"Don't fight me, Nicole, please," said Vale. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I won't be removed that easily, Vale," she said, as she kicked, and hit, and even bit.

Vale moved her as quickly as he could, and finally yelled to another soldier for help. That soldier shot her with the lowest EMD setting.

Vale carefully picked her up, and carried her outside, lying her gently on the grass outside the last checkpoint.

Despite Megan's command, all of the men were careful, even gentle with the women. Having pushed all the females out, the men retreated into the ARC.

"Becker!" screamed Jess.

"Connor, don't go!"

"Matt?"

The women watched helplessly as the men retreated, armed guards standing at the gates.

"We've lost the ARC," said Abby.

"And so much more," said Jess, in tears.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1857 Words, this chapter

Author's Note: This chapter has references to Emily's past, revealed in series 4/5. Again, this is not a sequel to any other story. An anonymous reviewer reminded me about the menagerie, so I've added a small part to explain what's happening to it while all this is going on. Thank you for the comment, it might actually lead to an important plot point. There's a lot going on. Feel free to let me know if I've forgotten anything else.

Chapter Five, Controlled

Many of the ARC women retreated to Jess' flat, dubbing it the 'command center.' They talked about what happened, and what they should do.

"First, we protect the city," said Abby. "Somehow, I don't think Megan will have the men out chasing creatures and anomalies."

"No, indeed," said Emily. "We must assume she will not. How will we detect anomalies?"

"Connor has a portable ADD here."

"He does?" asked Bilson, swallowing pain medication for the aches from the EMD.

Abby smiled. "Just forget about its existence, will you? Once we put things back to normal."

Bilson nodded. Jess and Abby tested the ADD.

"It's running," said Jess.

"Good, now we should set up some teams," said Bilson.

"I'll monitor the ADD first," said Sara. The other techs volunteered to take shifts.

"Hold on," said Jess. "How are you going to handle creatures? You have no weapons."

"They do not have EMDs, Jess. We did very well, traveling anomalies, with weapons we made,"

said Emily.

"We have access to other fire arms, knives, and other weapons. We'll manage," said Bilson

The soldiers all nodded. Corporal Selby from earlier volunteered to lead teams. "You Sargent and Emily, Jess, and Abby should concentrate on the ARC," she said. "Call us when you're ready to take action."

"It's just too dangerous," said Bilson. "A small attack force would be better."

"You can't even get into the ARC," said Stella, from research.

"Jess can," said Sara, a tech.

Jess smiled sadly. "I can. One way or another, I will. I just didn't think I'd ever have to."

Abby nodded. "You all take care of the anomalies. It's the ARC's mission, and we're still the ARC."

The women all nodded.

"What about closing the anomalies?" asked Corporal Selby.

"We have a locking device," said Jess, going to get it. She gave it to Corporal Selby.

"Forget this exists too?" asked Bilson with a smile. Abby and Jess nodded.

"I believe we have a solid plan for the anomalies."

"Yes, said Sara.. "I know where we can set up temporary Ops, an empty computer shop, my family owns. It even still has internet."

"Excellent, Sara," said Emily.

Bilson talked with the soldiers. "I wish I was going with you," she said.

"No, they need you," said Selby, looking at Abby, Emily and Jess. "You take care of them."

Bilson nodded.

"Abby, what about the menagerie?" asked Iris, her assistant.

Abby shook her head. "I don't know. Let's pray we can get in soon, and take proper care of them."

"That crazy woman won't care about the animals, will she?" asked another assistant, Meira.

Abby smiled sadly, "Let's take one worry at a time, first we get in. You all see to the care of any creatures coming through the anomaly."

They nodded.

Sara chuckled. "Let's hope we can send all the creatures back through anomalies. The computer store isn't big enough to house anything bigger than Rex, or Sid and Nancy."

At the mention of their names, Abby teared up. 'One thing at a time,' she reminded herself. To help them, and all the creatures, they had to first get in to the ARC. "Yes, Sara, let's hope," she said.

Sara hugged Jess goodbye, and she and the others left to set up a temporary ARC.

Alone with Abby, Emily, and Bilson, Jess broke into sobs.

"He'll be OK," said Abby. "So will Connor, Matt, and the others."

Jess nodded.

"How do we get them all back?" asked Bilson.

Jess shook her head, wiping the tears away. Emily made tea. They all sat quietly thinking.

Finally Abby said, "Before Connor...before we were evicted, I had an idea."

"That is right, you did,' said Emily.

Abby nodded. '"It was an observation. That creature, the one who attacked Megan, had some strange abilities. Its pheromones were unlike anything I've ever seen. It had the whole menagerie in an uproar," she said, "and here's the part that had me thinking: only the boy creatures were affected."

"Just like ARC humans, only the guys," said Jess.

"Megan was very close to the creature," said Emily.

"It attacked her," said Jess. "It even bit her, right?"

Abby nodded.

"So are the menagerie animals still going nuts?" asked Jess. "Can they hurt each other?'

"No, Jess, once we put the pheromones on Megan's clothing in an airtight container, the animals went back to normal."

"Would the men, if we removed Megan?" asked Emily.

Bilson shook her head. "How would we remove her? She's got over a hundred body guards, forced to protect her."

The girls nodded.

"Our best bet is to undo the affects of the pheromones," said Abby.

"Can we?" asked Jess.

"I don't know. I might be able to come up with something, like an antidote. I'd need the creature," said Abby.

"Which we have sent back through the anomaly."

"Connor's device," said Jess. "We could re-open it."

"If we had the device," said Abby.

"So, let's get it," said Jess.

Emily smiled. "Yes."

Bilson nodded. "I'm in. I better round up some weapons."

"Non-lethal, we do not want to harm the men," said Emily.

Bilson nodded. "Tazers, should help, until we can get our hands on the EMDs."

"Sounds good, Bill. Come back as soon as you can," said Abby.

Bilson nodded and left.

Abby slowly smiled. "OK, I guess we're breaking in to the ARC."

Inside the ARC, Megan celebrated. She gathered her controlled subjects into the canteen.

"Chef Bernie, cook me lobster."

Bernie glared, but retreated to the kitchen to cook.

"Lester, dear, get me some champagne."

Lester was not happy, but he was powerless to stop.

"Isn't this better?" she asked the rest of the men. "Don't you like the new ARC?" No response. She sighed in disapproval. "Speak."

Matt was first. "You're insane."

"I'll make you pay for this," threatened Becker.

"The anomalies...the creatures," said Connor.

"He's right, Megan," said Matt, "You have to let us do our jobs."

"Silence! You lot are boring!" she cried. "I don't care about the anomalies. I don't care about anyone but me! Let a thousand creatures tear through London, through the whole bloody country!"

The men stared, with hatred, disgust, and immense disapproval.

Megan sighed. She smiled when Lester came through the door with champagne. "Ah, good! Pour it for me."

Lester narrowed his eyes, and poured.

"You will be my assistant," she said with glee. "Funny, huh?"

Lester managed a growl, with just made her laugh harder. "Now, Lester, I have a task. Listen carefully. I've ordered a gorgeous one-of-a kind designer gown. Retrieve the package for me, wherever packages go in this place."

Lester growled again, and left.

"That was fun. I like Lester being my lackey," she said. "I like being Queen."

One of the male menagerie workers raised his hand. She smiled at the submissiveness. "Speak."

He said timidly, "The creatures inside the menagerie. We need to feed them."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care."

"You...you should. They'll get loud, and restless. Might even break out." He knew this was unlikely, but hoped it would motivate her to let him help the animals.

"Then my yummy soldiers will shoot them," she said with a smile.

The soldiers growled.

"Please, the animals are helpless..."

"Silence! I don't care! I am Medea! I am all that matters! You live only to serve me! Leave the animals to die for all I care!"

The worker sat still, staring. Suddenly, he got up and walked toward the canteen exit.

"What are you doing? Sit down!"

He didn't.

"I command you to stop! Obey me!"

"I will not kill the animals. I refuse with every fiber of my being."

Megan looked alarmed, and scared. "Fine, you may care for them. Stay in the menagerie, if you wish, but you will remain in contact with me."

The man nodded, and left.

Megan was flustered. He had broken control, if only for a second. Becker, Matt, Lester, Connor and a few of the others looked at her with smiles.

"What? Speak."

Matt smiled. "Losing control?"

Becker chuckled. "I think she is."

"Silence you two!"

"You know, its been said that you can't force someone to do something against their will."

Megan's eyes danced with fury. "Is that right?" She smiled evilly. "Let us see, then. Connor...you're a bright boy. I want to communicate with Jess, Emily, Abby, and the rest of the women. I want audio and video, but on my command. I don't want any of our computers compromised by the link. Do it."

Connor shook his head. Megan smiled, waiting patiently. Connor tried to resist, and the other men tried to will their strength to him.

Eventually, he got up and went to a computer. The other men all sighed in defeat as Megan glowed with evil satisfaction.

Megan waited patiently as Connor worked on the laptop.

"Finished, Megan."

"You call me Medea."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Finished, Medea."

She smiled. "Excellent," she said, patting his head.

She looked at the men like a smorgasbord. "You are all so attractive. There must be all kinds of workplace romance going on. Let's see now: I know that Jess and Becker like each other."

Becker blushed, and looked away. Megan giggled. She frowned at Matt, and said, "And you are with that Emily woman. Who else is attached, to a workmate or other wise. Speak."

They tried not to. "I'm married," said Flowers.

"As am I," said Lester, newly arrived with the package.

"I...I...I'm engaged," said Connor, finally. The others looked in surprise.

Megan smiled. "Oops, was that a secret?"

"For now. Abby and I..."

"Ooh! You're with Abby, are you?" asked Megan, smiling widely.

Becker looked at her questioningly.

She smiled. "You'll understand my interest soon enough, my handsome Captain."

She walked around the room. "I don't need all of you. Go and find ways to show your devotion to me: write poems or songs, paint my portrait, or cook me delicacies. Go."

"You are a complete delusional," said Lester.

Megan smiled. "Now, to look like a goddess." She peeled off her clothes, in front of them all, smiling as they looked away.

All except Lester, who stared defiantly and yawned at the sight of her nakedness. She chuckled at the meek show of resistance.

Megan soon stood in a stunning, long gold gown, embroidered with metallic golden thread, and beads. Both of her legs showed through hip-high slits. The top was low-cut, showing her goddess-worthy cleavage (as she thought.)

She strapped golden sandals on her feet that Becker guessed Jess would envy. Finally, she put a small, delicate tiara on her head.

"You may gush."

"You look like a golden goose," said Lester.

Megan laughed, and straightened his tie. "You amuse me. Perhaps I'll elevate you from lackey to court jester."

"Can I put my sunglasses on?" asked Vale.

Again, the 'goddess' laughed. "My subjects are so witty."

"Your subjects are ill," said Matt. Becker nodded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm afraid the ill feeling is just beginning."

They all shivered at that sentence. "Connor, contact the ladies."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

1231 Words, this chapter

Author's Note: Some of you may want to kill me after this chapter. Please, don't give up reading the rest, if this chapter infuriates you. I promise I have a plan, and if you know my writings, it all usually ends up OK. This chapter is why the Rating is T, for adult situations.

While writing, I changed the villian's name. She started out as Medea, cause she acts like a witch, but then it became the more normal Megan. Some 'Medea's' may have slipped through, not the ones when she's ranting that she's a goddess and that's her name.

Chapter Six, Controlled

Connor sighed. "I hope Jess forgives me for hacking into her computer," he mumbled. He hit a few keys, and soon he was staring into the eyes of Jess Parker.

"Connor," she said cheerfully, then the smile faded as a gold image walked behind him. "Megan."

Becker struggled to see Jess. "Jess?" he asked weakly.

"Becker! Are you OK?"

"Silence," Megan said to the men. "He is fine, Jess. You may want to get the others."

Jess called the others. Megan smiled as they all appeared.

"I just wanted to assure you that your men are safe, and having a wonderful time. Here, let me show you," she said, taking the computer in her hands and moving to show all the men through the web cam. "This isn't all of them, of course. The rest are worshiping me in their own little ways."

"You're a witch," said Abby.

Megan smiled. "Yes, Matt already informed me of that. I am now Medea, goddess of a new world," she said, setting the computer so the women could see her in her new clothes, standing in front of her subjects.

"You're insane," said Jess.

Megan smiled. "Some of the men still challenge me. It is trivial, of course, but annoying. I've decided on a display that will make it clear once and for all, that there is no challenging me."

The men shuddered. Jess, Emily and Abby were hit with dread.

Megan turned to the ten or so men left in the canteen. "Hmm...so many fit bodies...which one?"

The men exchanged worried glances.

Megan licked her lips, looking over the men with hungry eyes. She lifted up their shirts, and felt their biceps.

"I don't like this," whispered Jess.

Abby and Emily grunted agreement.

"I think its between Vale, Becker, Connor and Matt," she announced. "Any of you would be...delicious."

The men were beginning to fear what she had in mind. So were the women.

"I need something else, first." She beckoned to Flowers and Lester. She whispered in their ears. They tried to resist, to speak, but they could not. They left.

"Megan, you're under the influence of a powerful, biological..."

"Blah, blah blah. Abby, shut up," said the 'goddess.'

Abby smiled. "Sorry. No."

Connor smiled.

Megan narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I will have you all speechless in a moment. One of you more than the others."

"I'm really getting scared," whispered Jess.

Megan smiled. She heard footsteps approaching the canteen, and her smile grew wider and more wicked. Then Flowers and Lester walked in, carrying the break room's sofa.

"I'm feeling a bit...restless, if you get what I mean," she said.

The women looked ill, Connor looked scared, Lester looked scandalized, and Becker and Matt looked like they could kill.

Megan broke into hysterical, smug laughter.

Emily whispered, "No."

Megan laughed. "Oh, my subjects look...intrigued. You may speak."

"Intrigued? We look sick to our stomachs!" raved Lester. "This is not a bordello!"

"I'd rather die," said Becker coldly. Jess managed a small smile.

"Me too," said Connor.

"Usually, I'd be game, but even I'm repulsed," said Vale.

"What...you have planned..."

"Yes, Matt dear?"

"None of us will...comply."

Megan smiled. "You'll do what I order. Won't you?"

Matt shook his head. So did Becker. So did Connor.

She smiled. "If I order you to...take off your shirt," she said with a grin. "You'll do it." She spoke slowly, putting emphasis on each word. "Matt, take...off...your shirt,"

Matt closed his eyes, and despite much struggle, he obeyed.

Megan laughed and clapped her hands. She walked slowly over to him, and ran her hands all over his naked chest.

Emily let loose a small groan.

"Vale, Becker, Connor take off your shirts."

They all growled, and reluctantly did so.

She giggled more. "Ooh, that just makes the choice harder."

Jess stared at Becker, tears welling up. Becker did not look at the cam. Connor did, smiling and kissing the air, mouthing Abby's name.

Abby giggled. "You don't have their spirits, or their minds, Megan."

Megan glared toward the cam. "I don't want those. I want their bodies."

Jess couldn't help it, and a tear ran down her cheek.

Megan was energized by it. "Now, Vale I understand, is unattached. No fun." She winked at the cam. "No woman to torture."

Matt and Becker glared at the floor. Even Connor hung his head.

"You're a no, Vale, for now at least, but you can leave your shirt off."

Megan walked to Connor. She ran her hands over his shoulders. "Hmm...you are fine. I would have expected a genius to be shabby. So much for stereotypes, huh?"

Abby growled, but tried not to show too much anger.

"You'd be fun. However, I need you for something big later. I can't have your genius sidetracked by emotions. So, you're a no."

Abby sighed with relief. So did Connor.

Megan smiled as she saw Matt and Becker, side by side. "Now, this is a tough choice," she said. "The team leader or the Captain."

Jess' tears came more, and Becker looked up, his heart breaking at the sight.

Megan smiled wickedly. "You'd be interesting, wouldn't you Captain?"

"I'd strangle you first chance I had," he snarled

She laughed. "No, you wouldn't. You can't." She ran her fingers down his chest, twisting the chest hair and pulling. Becker winced slightly.

"Don't hurt him!" Jess blurted out.

Becker's stoic poker face broke with pain at her outburst.

"Hmm, I don't suppose a goddess should exploit the young, and naïve," said Megan, looking at Jess. "Jess, you get a reprieve. For now."

Jess let out a sigh, but she looked to Emily.

Megan licked her lips as she walked to Matt. "You...I like you, very much."

Matt stared. "The feeling's not mutual, I promise."

Emily stared, trying to keep a calm face.

Megan giggled. "Not necessary," she said. "I've made my choice."

Jess and Abby looked at Emily with concern. She was rigid.

"Don't...do this...please," begged Matt, as Megan pulled him toward the sofa.

The plea made Megan smiled more wickedly. "Emily, I'm going to let you watch."

Emily looked stoic, but a tear escaped.

Megan, still holding him by the hands, backed up, lying on the sofa.

Matt, shook his head. "No."

"No! cried Jess, looking away, as did Abby. Both were disgusted.

"Matt, kiss me."

Matt tried to resist, but he bent down, and kissed Megan.

"Now, let's get started," she whispered, then said clearly, so Emily could hear, "Unzip my dress."

Emily saw, with teary eyes, Matt's shaking fingers as he undid the zip.

"I'm sorry, Emily," he said.. Megan giggled.

"It's not your fault," Emily said back.

"Please, don't make me do this," Matt begged again.

Megan smiled. "You will. We will."

Matt let lose a tear, and bent lower over Medea, as she commanded. Emily watched Megan's hands caress Matt's back, reaching towards his trousers.

That's when Emily closed the laptop, and walked briskly to the bathroom. Jess and Abby cursed Megan/Medea as they heard Emily crying.

Eventually, Emily came out. The others offered comfort, but she waved them off. "I am fine. I know that Matt loves me. It was not his fault, but I am more determined. We must get inside the ARC."

"You're damn right," said Abby.

Jess nodded, her stomach hurting with worry over Becker. Over all the men, actually.

End of Chapter Five

Additional Note: Why M/E and not B/J? I have some big hurdle for each couple planned, and this is Matt/Emily's. Something else is coming for the other two couples. I think B/J's is particularly fitting for them...


	7. Chapter 7

1073 Words, this chapter

Author's Note: Another short chapter, ending on drama. Oh, and yes, you're going to want to hurt me after this one too, but keep reading...

Chapter Seven, Controlled

"Let's start the break-in," Jess said, running to her room.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my laptop!"

"Jess, it's right, here," said Abby, gesturing to the kitchen table. "It's compromised.. You can't use your laptop. She'd learn our plans."

Jess strutted in, carrying another laptop.. "Yes, if I used that one. I'll use one of my others."

"How many do you have?" asked Abby, chuckling.

Jess smirked. "A few. This one is personal. I can't have top secret stuff everywhere, obviously. Besides, if someone did ever try to hack into my computer because of the ARC, I had stuff I didn't want lost: music files, letters from family, private journals..."

"Pics of Becker," quipped Abby.

Jess smiled, then blushed, and teared up. "Now, to get to work."

She knew they'd change the security codes. She also knew Connor had built the system. It would not be easy getting inside.

She decided to stay away from the extra secure areas: security, Ops, menagerie. Instead, she hacked into a mundane one.

"Sorry, Bernie," she said, as she hacked into the canteen.

"The canteen, really?"

"Abby, sh! I need to concentrate," she said.

From there she worked her magic.

Emily and Abby sat uncomfortably silent in the living room.

Bilson returned. "OK, I've got tasers, but they won't knock them out for long."

"We need time inside Connor's lab," said Emily.

"Sh!" cried Jess.

"What's she doing?" asked the sergeant.

"I'm trying to hack into a sophisticated system! It isn't easy," she said. "Oh, hang this. I'll be in my room. Don't bother me!"

"Testy," said Bilson.

Abby laughed. Emily did not, she was distant.

"Are you alright?" asked Bilson.

Emily smiled, barely.

"Never mind, Bill," said Abby, trying to give Emily space. "I have an idea about knocking out the guards: A powerful sedative."

"How will you get your hands on that?" asked Bilson.

Abby smiled. "I'm a vet. I have access."

Suddenly, Jess squealed. "HA! I'm in!"

"So quickly?" asked Emily, walking with the others to her room.

Jess nodded smugly. "Yes."

Abby smiled. "Now what?"

"Now, I figure out how to distract the guards so I can get us all inside the building. Fire alarm and sprinklers are too obvious. I know, how about a little fake hacking?"

"Fake hacking?" asked Bilson.

Jess nodded. "I'll hack in, rather sloppily, so they catch it. Then, I'll trigger alarms, sending the pretty soldier boys one way..."

"While we enter in another," said Abby. "Brilliant."

"Thank you."

The next morning, not too bright and early, because Jess said that was when all assaults took place, they started the 'attack.' Jess hacked in, just as she had planned, letting the computers catch the attempt.

Sure enough, there was some activity at the guard post. Then, Jess began the alarm triggering. One by one the guards left, and the ladies snuck in.

"Right, be careful," said Abby to Jess.

She nodded. "You too."

Bilson went with Jess, heading for Ops, so Jess could keep distracting the men, sending them to the wrong sections. She also wanted to start locking areas of the ARC, so the men and hopefully, Megan would be trapped, and unable to get in their way.

They moved along, but then two techs walked right in front of them. Bilson shot them before they could raise an alarm.

"I'll tie up and gag these two," she said, "and stash them. You'll be OK?"

Jess nodded. "We can't let them holler or anything," she said. "I'll be fine Nicole."

Bilson nodded and dragged the men off.

Jess walked quietly in her navy sneakers. As planned, her route was clear. Finally, she reached Ops, also clear of people.

She quickly moved to the computers. She whispered out loud. "Okay, let's start shutting down sections, see if Megan is claustrophobic."

She worked quickly, stringing the commands together, so the sections would close down one after the other. She just had to push one last button.

"Piece of cake," she said, reaching for the button.

"Jess," said a smooth, sexy voice, interrupting her. Usually, her heart fluttered to hear that voice, but not today.

"Becker."

"Step away from the computer, Jess."

Jess turned, and saw with some shock, that he aimed a gun at her, and not an EMD. "Becker, this isn't you."

"No, it isn't," he said, "but I can't stop her control over me."

Jess tried to remain calm. "You can resist. She can't make you something you aren't. You aren't a killer."

Becker scoffed.

"You aren't. You don't shoot without reason."

Becker was trying to lower the gun. He was terrified.

"You don't want to hurt me."

"God, no. I don't, Jess," he said, tearing up.

"Then don't. Put it down."

"I'm...trying. I'm trying so hard, Jess."

Jess stared at the gun, shaking in his hand. He was trying to fight control. "You can fight it," she said softly. "I know you can."

"I'm trying. I've been trying since this whole nightmare began, Jess."

"Keep trying."

His eyes became more teary. "Please, just turn around, and leave."

Jess looked at him. "I...I can't. I wish I could."

Becker nodded. "I don't want to hurt you. You're the last person I'd ever hurt."

"I know."

The gun shook more. "She's ordered me to shoot anyone attempting to hack the system. Shoot to kill, Jess."

Jess' breath stopped. This was bad.

"I knew someone would come, and I prayed it wouldn't be you."

"It is," she said, dread piling up.

Becker was losing composure, his eyes tearing. "Jess, leave. I don't think...I'm afraid that I will shoot." He shook. "I'd rather die myself than ever hurt you."

Jess was scared, but not just for herself. She could see the fear, and anguish in his eyes.

"Please, Jess. Please, stop," he begged.

"I can't," she said. "There's too much at stake, Becker, more than just my life. Or yours."

A tear escaped from Becker's eyes. "I know," he whispered. "I want her stopped."

She was crying, her hands reaching to the keyboard. "I don't blame you," she said. "Don't blame yourself."

"Jess, please," he begged one more time, as more tears escaped.

"I'm sorry, Becker," she said, crying.

Becker closed his eyes, his hand shaking.

Jess whispered, "I love you," as she hit the button.

"I love you," Becker replied, as his fingers pulled the trigger.

And a shot rang out.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter, 1226 Words

Author's Note: I tried not to rush the part with the creature, but it's still kind of quick. Also, I don't know how many millions of years it takes for a new creature to evolve. Please suspend your disbelief. Thank you.

Chapter Eight, Controlled

Abby and Emily walked briskly. They hadn't run into anyone, but they knew the armory would be guarded. Yep, outside the armory stood two men.

"I hate to do this to them," said Abby, holding syringes.

"They will not be harmed?" asked Emily.

"Nope, just a sedative," she said. "They will have quite a headache after, but they'll be OK otherwise."

Emily nodded and stepped toward them. She was the decoy.

"Hello Sargent Carlson, Private Thompson, how are you?" she asked.

"Oh, no. I really wish you weren't here, Miss Merchant," said Carlson.

"We have to detain you, ma'am, please don't fight."

"I will not, but I'd like a word with Megan. Would you escort me to her?"

"Oh, yes ma'am, those are our orders," said Thompson.

"Please don't try anything, ma'am. I don't want to hurt you," said Carlson.

Emily smiled, giving in to them easily. They began leading her away, when Abby jumped out, quickly injecting both of them. They didn't even have time to scream.

"Well done," said Emily, standing over the bodies.

They dragged the men inside the armory, relieved to find it empty.

"This is unwise on Megan's part," said Emily. "No one is here."

Abby smiled "Jess's brilliant plan. She ruffled Megan's feathers with her 'fake hacking,' and Megan's making mistakes."

Emily nodded. "Let us retrieve the EMDs." As they took the EMDs from the cases, she frowned and said, "They are all here. Why are there not any missing?"

Abby's eyes went wide as she got an idea, and ran to another section of the armory.

"The conventional guns are missing," she said. "That witch is arming them with lethal weapons."

"Jess and Nicole do not know."

Abby sighed. "We have to continue with the plan, and hope they'll be alright."

Emily nodded.

They continued on their way to Connor's lab. They still had no interference. Jess' distraction was working beautifully.

"Yes," whispered Abby, as she found the anomaly creating device. "I hope it works. Thank you Connor for babbling on about how to do this," she said, as she set the device to a specific anomaly.

"Do you know the time the creature came from?"

"Yeah, like I said, Connor babbles when he's excited. He'd been working on how to open different anomalies. The ant thing is from the future, 5 million years."

Abby pointed the device, creating the anomaly. In they ran.

"How do we find it?" asked Emily.

"I brought the handkerchief I gave to Megan. It has her scent on it, and the creature's. Hopefully, it will draw one to us."

Abby opened the bag, holding the handkerchief. "Whew! The smell is strong." She set it out in front of them, several yards. "I'm glad I didn't bring Megan's clothes with the actual secretions. We'd be mobbed."

Soon, they heard loud insect chittering. A giant ant-like creature, just like the one before, appeared.

"It appears to have worked," she said.

"I'm a little worried," said Abby. "In some species, only the female gives off the pheromones."

"So we must make sure we take a female. How?"

Abby said, "If its male, it should react obsessively, almost love-sick. If it gets violent and attacks, then its a female."

"This is not a perfect plan, Abby."

Abby laughed. They watched the creature, its antennas feeling out the path, and soon it found the handkerchief. It rubbed along the fabric, chirping louder, very interested in what it had found. It was not violent though.

"It's a male."

"Abby, another is coming."

They watched as another one appeared. It drew closer, pushing the first bug off the kerchief. After a few seconds it seemed to have a fit, hissing, and kicking. It sprayed the kerchief, and the other bug.

"That one's female," said Abby. "Blast her."

They EMD'd the female. The other bug did not react, but returned to the kerchief, obsessed with it.

"Good, we don't need him to interfere. Yuck," said Abby, as she scooped up the liquid. She then took out a small tool, and began scraping cells into a test tube. "DNA."

Emily nodded. "Is that all you require?'

"Yes, Let's go home."

Emily nodded, and they ran back through the anomaly.

"That was easier than I thought," said Abby.

Emily chuckled. "We did not give the creature an opportunity to fight," she said, gesturing to the EMDs. "It was rather unsporting."

Abby smiled. "Yeah, well, her pheromones started all of this. Turning my man into a marionette was unsporting. I'm going to the lab."

"Yes, make the antidote," said Emily. "I shall find Matt."

"Be careful, and keep an eye out for the others, especially Jess," said Abby. "I hope she is OK."

Becker stared at Jess' still form lying in front of him. He was freely sobbing. "Jess," he whined. "Jessica...I'm so sorry. I..." He broke down, crying.

He still held the gun, it was shaking. He looked again at Jess, and felt new power in his body. "Jess," he sobbed.

She was gone, and he had done it. There was only one action left to him. He chuckled bitterly, he'd be with Jess, one way or the other.

He turned the gun toward his temple.

"No, you don't," said a voice.

At first he thought it was Megan, trying to restore control. Then, he realized, that it sounded different. The voice wasn't demanding, or evil.

"Don't you dare," it said again, and felt comforting, even sweet.

He felt a soft touch on his arm, turning into a firm grip, tugging his arm away.

"Look at me, Becker," it said, but it was gentle, loving. "Becker, look at me."

He obeyed, and looked up...into the blue eyes of Jess Parker. She smiled.

He gasped. "What? How?"

She giggled. "I guess you're a rotten shot, Captain."

He laughed, and pulled her into his arms. "I thought I'd killed you," he whispered, sobbing. "I was sure."

"You didn't. Your aim was slightly off, apparently," she said, indicating the scratch on her shoulder. "You barely nicked me."

He laughed, through the tears, and hugged her again. "Thank God."

She giggled, feeling the warmth of his embrace. "You couldn't do it. I knew it. I knew you couldn't hurt me."

He pulled back to look into her face. "I love you too much."

Jess broke down, crying, but they were happy tears, because she was smiling. "I love you."

He smiled at her. "Jess, you broke through her control," he said, running his finger over her lips. "You freed me."

She smiled, removed his fingers, and gently pressed her lips to his. He pulled her closer, and pressed harder. The kiss became wild and passionate.

"I could stay like this forever," she said through gasps of air, "but we should move."

He laughed, running his fingers over her face, like he couldn't believe she was real. "We are rather vulnerable," he said.

She nodded, and he helped her up. "Are you sure you're OK?" She hated asking, but she needed to know. "Do you still feel...controlled, even a tiny bit?"

He smiled, and nodded. "Yes, but I don't mind you holding the reins."

She laughed.

"Seriously, Jess. I don't feel her anymore. She's gone. Thanks to you."

She smiled, and quickly kissed him. "OK, let's regroup with the others."

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

1212 Words, this Chapter

Chapter Nine, Controlled

Emily ran deeper into the ARC, searching for Matt. She pressed against a wall, hearing footsteps. Two men walked by, too absorbed in Megan's control to notice her.

She moved on. Perhaps this was not the way to locate Matt, she thought. She could find Jess, have her locate him on the computer. Would it compromise the plan, though?

She decided to risk it. Matt had suffered too much at Megan's hands already. She needed desperately to find him.

She turned around heading for Ops, on the way, she ran into Jess. And Becker.

"It's OK," said Jess, as Emily aimed the EMD at him. "He's himself."

"Jess, you cannot be sure."

"Yes, I can. She ordered him to do something he just couldn't bring himself to do."

Emily raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"Kill Jess," said Becker flatly. "I tried, and at the last moment, missed, apparently. It's like my body revolted."

Emily considered, and lowered the weapon.

Becker chuckled. "We suspected that there was a a point too far for her control. A menagerie worker disobeyed her orders to kill the animals. He's still in her control though. He just won't do that."

"Interesting," said Jess.

Emily frowned. Apparently Matt had not been pushed too far. She pushed that idea out of her head. He was not to blame. "I must find Matt."

Becker smiled. "I know where he is. Come on," he said, chuckling.

"I do not see what is humorous," said Emily.

"You will."

''Becker where are we going?" asked Jess.

"To the brig."

"Why?' asked Emily.

Becker turned around and smiled. "Just wait, Emily."

Finally, they arrived at the brig, and Becker opened a cell.

"Becker!" cried Matt. Then he saw the girls. "You're free?"

Becker nodded. "Yep. Me too."

"You too?" asked Jess.

Becker smiled. "You better explain Matt," he said, gesturing to Emily, "before she shoots you."

"Em. It's OK. I'm me again."

She cocked her head, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"Yes. I am."

"How? The last we saw of you, that...woman...had you deeply in her control. Intimately."

Becker smiled. Jess still couldn't understand why he was so happy. What had happened was terrible.

Emily stared at Matt, her eyes hinting at her anguish.

He smiled gently. "Em, It's OK."

"I know that it was not your fault..."

Matt cut her off. "Listen to me, please. I know you shut off the computer, that you didn't see how that...situation ended."

Emily turned pink, with anguish, and fury. "I did not wish to," she said, holding the EMD steady.

He smiled sweetly. "It didn't happen. We didn't...get intimate. She couldn't force me."

"Really?" asked Jess.

Becker laughed. "She was not happy. Matt suddenly backed off from her, like she was slime or something..."

Matt chuckled at the description, never taking his eyes from Emily.

"Then she started screaming, and ordered him to the brig."

"I'm not her favorite person any more," said Matt, laughing.

"She tried to cover it up, saying that she wasn't in the mood," continued Becker, "but we all knew what had happened."

"Control had been broken. I couldn't betray you," said Matt to Emily

"You did not..."

"No, Emily. I did not.. I saw your face, heard your voice, and I pulled away from her."

She looked at him. "You are not in her control?"

"No. Em, if I'm still in her control, why am I in the brig? If I'm intimate with her, why aren't I by her side?"

"Cause she can't stand the sight of you," said Becker, laughing. Jess laughed too and held Becker.

Emily considered for a moment.

"If you are not in her control, prove it," she said, tossing Matt the EMD.

He held it, and smiled. "I believe this is yours," he said, handing her the EMD back. He then drew close to her lips and whispered, "and so is this," and then he kissed her.

Becker and Jess looked on, smiling.

She grabbed onto him, not wanting to let him go, and kissed him ferociously. "I am glad," she said at last. "I do not like sharing you."

He laughed, and shook his head. "Never. I'm yours."

She nodded, tears flowing down. "We must find the others, there is much work to do."

He nodded, but kissed her again.

Abby paced, inside the janitor's closet outside ops, where they'd agreed to meet. "Where are they?" she asked aloud.

She heard movement. It was Sargent Nicole Bilson.

"I haven't seen Jess. She did get into the computer system, though. Sections are shutting down."

Abby nodded. "Good. I hope that means she's alright."

"Sh!" said Bilson suddenly. "Someone's coming."

They took positions by the door. Jess walked through.

Abby lowered her gun, and sighed in relief. Bilson, a soldier, did not, raising the gun to Jess' companions.

"No! Nicole, don't!" cried Jess.

Nicole held her gun steady on Becker and Matt.

"Good for you, Sargent," Becker said, "though I'm pretty sure aiming at a superior officer is grounds for court martial.."

"He's alright now," said Jess.

"They are both recovered," said Emily.

Abby and Bilson both frowned.

"How do you know,? asked Abby.

"They were both forced to do something against their wills and consciences," said Emily. "They could not."

"And broke through the control," finished Jess.

They looked skeptically at the four.

"Abby, listen," said Jess. "Becker's not under control. I promise."

"You can't be certain."

"Yes she can," answered Becker. "I followed Megan's orders and shot her."

"What?" cried Abby and Bilson, and even Matt.

"She ordered me to shoot anyone coming to compromise the computers. 'Shoot to kill"she said. "

"And you aren't dead," concluded Abby.

Jess nodded. "He fired, but even then, his body disobeyed." She showed them the scratch on her shoulder.

"That is a rotten shot," said Matt, teasing Becker.

"Thankfully," said Becker. "I tried, to the last possible second to obey her."

"Me too," said Matt.

"And you couldn't go through with it," said Emily, looking with adoration at him.

"And now I don't hear or feel Megan anymore," he said.

"Me either," said Becker.

Bilson and Abby looked from one man to the other, than to the women defending them. Abby nodded at Bilson, and she lowered the weapon.

Jess sighed with relief.

"So it is possible to break control," said Abby.

"So, what do we do, force all the men to face their consciences? That's going to take a while," said Becker.

"I made an antidote to the pheromones. I hope. It's not tested."

The others nodded.

"I say we risk it," said Matt.

"I'd be willing to bet the others would all agree," said Becker. Matt smiled and nodded.

Abby nodded. "I only have a small batch made up for now, til it's tested."

"Let's find Connor and Megan first," said Matt.

"And try not to engage the men," said Becker.

"I've sent a computer command that is slowly closing the sections, hopefully keeping the men trapped," said Jess.

Becker smiled adoringly at her. "Brilliant," he said.

She blushed.

"Let's split up," said Matt.

Becker and Jess took off in one direction, Matt and Emily in another, Bilson in yet another, and finally, Abby went to look in Connor's lab.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

1081 Words, this Chapter

Chapter Ten, Controlled

Abby found Connor working on his anomaly creating device.

"Connor?" she asked.

He looked up, and smiled. "Abs. You're here to stop me, right?" he asked. "Please, please stop me. She's crazy."

"I know, Conn," she said. "We're going to stop her. I promise."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," he said.

Abby smiled and opened the container. "Connor, this is untested."

"What is it? An antidote?"

She nodded. "I hope."

"Give it to me, Abby. Hurry, before she comes in."

She frowned. "It could hurt you."

"Abby, if she orders me to hurt you, I'm afraid I will. Plus, she's got this crazy plan."

"What plan?"

"She wants to..." he stopped talking. "I think I hear her. Give me the antidote. Now! You may miss the chance if you don't!"

Abby nodded, and threw some of the antidote onto him. Connor stood for a moment, looking at her. Then he screamed.

"Oh, God!" cried Abby. "No!"

Connor collapsed, writhing in pain. "I'm so sorry," she said, kneeling by him, trying to help.

She heard a soft tsk tsk, sound, and swishing of fabric, and saw golden shoes walking into the lab.

"Abby, what have you done?" asked Megan, in eerie calm. She was still dressed in her 'goddess' getup, and holding a small EMD.

Behind her, holding a bowl of caviar, was her personal servant, Lester.

Connor continued wriggling in agony. Abby held onto him, trying to offer comfort.

"You surprise me, Abby. Such a sacrifice. Isn't Connor your fiance? How can you hurt him so much?"

"Isn't...her fault," gasped Connor.

At the sight of Connor, Lester broke slightly. "What happened? Are you alright, Connor?"

Megan looked annoyed, but soon ignored him again.

She pointed the EMD at Abby, gesturing her back, and away from Connor. Abby, obeyed, but never took her eyes off him.

Megan looked at Abby as she knelt beside Connor, never lowering the gun. She smiled sickly as she stroked his hair.

"Poor Connor. I told you I was all you needed. Why couldn't you be happy serving me? Now see what Abby has done," said Megan.

Connor groaned. "Love...Abby," he said.

Abby cried softly, and whispered, "I love you."

Megan scoffed. "Your love. The love of an ordinary woman is nothing compared to mine. Abby, you have turned out to be the greatest threat to my plan. Ironic, you were so kind to me when we first met."

"You were different then. I hope you will be decent again, once we fix you."

Megan boomed, "Fix me! How dare you! You, an ordinary woman is going to fix me!"

She took a deep breath. "There are too many ordinary women here. That is why I had Connor working on a special mission, to find a place for me and my subjects."

"What?" asked Abby.

"The anomaly creating...argh... device," said Connor through the pain. "She wants me...ah!"

"Sh. Hush, now, Connor," said Megan. " You have done well. You found me a lovely time and place, and even showed me how to work the device. I shall open the anomaly myself."

"That's against regulations," said Lester.

"Why?" asked Abby, ignoring the director.

"I cannot live here, in this time. There are too many women. I refuse to share. I will open an anomaly. I will make a great empire, me and my subjects."

"You're taking the men with you?" asked Abby, in horror.

"Of course, I am a goddess, and as one, I need an army of male slaves to satisfy my every whim and desire."

Connor, still in pain, and gasping, croaked out, "I don't want to satisfy her, Abby."

"Me either, Connor." said Lester. "I refuse to live in a place without tailors, spas, and liquor stores," he quipped. Then he shook his head. "Med...Meg...Woman, Connor looks ill. We should help him."

Abby smiled. Was Megan losing control?

"You, be quiet," commanded Megan to Lester.

She turned back to Connor, and continued stroking his hair. "Poor Connor. We shall remember you, and your brilliance. I shall command my subjects to honor your work, after all it's your genius that is going to make my empire possible."

Despite the silence command, Lester said, "Charming. Another catastrophe we owe to you, Connor."

"Not fair...Lester," said Connor.

Megan ignored him, and kissed Connor's cheek. "I shall always love you, Connor, more than Abby, more than anyone."

Abby stared at her. She was insane.

"And you love me," Megan said, "completely and more than Abby. Say it."

Connor coughed. "Medea," he said, gasping for air. "Come closer."

Abby frowned.

Megan smiled. "Yes, Connor, darling?"

Connor reached up, as Megan leaned down toward him, perhaps for a last kiss.

The he screamed, "I love Abby! You're crazy! Stop her Abby!"

Megan recoiled in disbelief, shock, and anger.

Abby grabbed the antidote splashing it toward Megan, but she ducked, and, blasted the bottle with the EMD, shattering it.

Abby and Connor both stared helplessly at the remains.

Megan laughed viciously, still holding onto Connor. "It's a shame I can't kill you with this gun, Abby," she said. "I outfitted all my security officers with the real guns. Still, I'll think of a way to dispose of you, later."

She raised the EMD to fire at Abby, but Connor grabbed her arm and bit her, grabbing the EMD too. She screamed, and Connor crawled to Abby, giving her the gun.

Abby aimed it at Megan, who stared angrily at them.

Then, she began to cough, and shudder. "What's...wrong...with me?" she asked. She began to feel pain.

"Connor," said Abby, "you infected her."

"With the antidote?" he asked.

Abby nodded. She laughed. "She got it on her when she was 'comforting' you."

"No!" screamed Megan, trying to wipe off the antidote. She began to feel dizzy, she was slowly losing her vision, and finally, collapsed. She lay on the floor, too weak to move.

"Thank the..." said Connor, before losing consciousness.

"No! Connor!" cried Abby. She felt around, finding his comm. I hope Jess is patched in, she thought. "Jess, do you copy?"

"I do, Abby."

She sighed. "Thank God. Jess, listen. Connor's hurt. I think he's bad. So's Megan. I need a medic."

"Medical is cut off," said Jess. "The men there are still under control."

"We have no choice, Jess!"

"OK, I'm lifting lock-out."

"Abby," said Becker, "We're on our way."

Abby nodded, and stroked Connor's face. "Hang on, Conn. Hang on."

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

1279 Words, this Chapter.

Chapter Eleven, Controlled

They ran into medical, Becker carrying Connor, Matt carrying Megan. Abby, Emily, Jess, Lester, and Bilson followed.

"Medea! Goddess!" cried the head medic, the one who'd been ordered to worship her with furious devotion, like a goddess.

"Easy," said Abby, pointing an EMD at them.

"We are unarmed," said another medic, quickly.

"Good," said Emily. "We do not wish to harm you."

The medic looked at her. "We've been ordered to resist you."

"My goddess!" wailed the head medic, out of his head with grief.

The team exchanged looks.

Matt moved forward. "Listen, your goddess is hurt. She's dying. So is her head scientist. You want to help them?"

"Of course," said the medic, "We must save her!"

"And Connor," said another medic. "We'll do all we can. Just don't make us fight you."

Matt nodded, and they took the two unconscious bodies to examination rooms.

"Don't worry," said Matt to Abby. "They'll work tirelessly to save their beloved 'goddess' and Connor."

Abby nodded.

Becker moved to Matt, pulling him slightly away from the others. "I'd feel better if they were free."

Matt nodded. "Abby, do you have more of the antidote?"

"Not ready. I have a small sample in my lab," she said.

"Right. Becker, stay here and guard."

Becker chuckled. "You really didn't need to tell me."

Matt laughed, looking at some of the people Becker cared the most about: Abby, Connor, Emily, and of course, Jess. He nodded. "Yeah. Sorry."

"You going to Abby's lab?" asked the soldier.

Matt nodded.

"I shall come and assist you," said Emily. "I am not leaving your side."

Matt smiled, and took her hand. "Good," he said. They left.

"I should check the monitors," said Jess. "See just where everyone is."

Becker grabbed her. "Good idea, but first," he said, pulling her to him. "I just want to hold you."

Jess chuckled, happy to be in his arms.

Slowly, he released her. "Bilson stays with you, agreed?"

She nodded.

Bilson did too. "I'll protect her."

Becker nodded, and watched the two leave.

The medics were the first to return. "Relax. Everything is fine. My goddess shall recover."

Becker rolled his eyes. Abby jumped up. "Connor?"

"He'll be fine too."

Abby laughed, and collapsed into the chair.

"He became ill because he was never directly exposed to the creature's pheromones, so he had too much antidote, overdosing, but we've stabilized him."

"Thank you," said Abby. She quickly passed that information to Matt, through comms. They didn't want to shoot any of the remaining men with too much antidote.

The medic didn't seem to hear Abby's gratitude. "Thankfully, our Medea is stabilized as well. She had the antidote in her system, but it did not seem to be attacking her like it was Connor."

"Probably because she had so much of the pheromones in her," said Abby.

"Hang on," said Becker. "How come this medic is still prattling on about 'Medea?'

Abby shook her head. "Lester, how do you feel about 'Medea?"

"Oh, I want our Captain here to throw that pompous false goddess out of the ARC, on her divine arse."

Abby and Becker laughed.

"Maybe the antidote must be administered to each follower."

"I didn't get any antidote," said Lester.

"You were in the immediate area when the bottle broke," Abby reminded him.

"Plus we aren't definitely sure you're completely free," said Becker. He smirked. "We'll have to wait til she orders you to paint her toe nails or something."

Lester stared at him. "Don't be cheeky. I'm in a very bad mood."

Becker laughed.

"However, the cheeky Captain has a point. How do we know if the antidote works?" asked Lester.

"I have an idea," said Matt, walking in. Emily behind him. They carried large spray canisters. "Don't worry. It's been significantly diluted."

They sprayed the medics.

"Well?" asked Abby.

"Well what?" asked the lead medic.

Becker brandished a large EMD. "I'm going to zap your goddess. A lot."

The head medic stared. Then said, "Thank you. Yes, please. Obnoxious woman."

The other medic laughed. "It's gone," he said. "I don't hear her voice. I'm me."

Becker smiled. "Matt, better spray Lester," he said with a wink. "Just to be sure."

Lester rolled his eyes, and held out his hands, as if he surrendered.

Matt sprayed, drenching Lester.

Emily smiled at the saturated director. "I believe you may have over-drenched him."

Matt smirked.

"Thank you. Matt. I'm charging you for this suit. Actually, never mind. I'll get compensation from the government when I ask them to reimburse my recent credit charges, as well. Don't just stand there you lot, take back my facility!"

They all chuckled.

"He's right. We aren't done, yet," said Matt. "The rest of the men in the ARC are still in Megan's control. They can still do some damage."

"Yes, they can!" yelled Jess, in her comm. "They're trying to break through their individual sections!"

"Is Ops secure?"

"Yes, Captain," said Bilson.

"I'd say they know something's up," said Lester, wringing out his tie.

"They haven't had contact with her for a while, and they're agitated," said Matt.

"Right, let's start spraying," said Becker. "Got any more canisters?"

Matt shook his head. "There has to be a better way."

"There is," said Jess. "Let's spread it through the sprinklers."

Matt smiled. "Brilliant."

"Yes, she is," said Becker.

"Aww," said Jess.

"We'll all get on that," said Matt. "Abby, stay here."

"I...can go with you," she said, unenthusiastically.

Matt smiled. "We don't need you. You've done your part."

"Come and sit with Mr. Temple, Miss Maitland," said the head medic, kindly. "He'll be glad to see you when he awakes."

She nodded.

"Good," said Lester. "I'm going to sit here and try very hard to convince myself this is all a nightmare and I am in bed. Or in a hot tub."

Matt and the others rigged the antidote into the sprinkler system, and Jess sent it through the ARC.

"I wonder if it worked," said Becker.

Bilson shrugged. "Let's find out. Shall we try the boys locked in the armory?"

Becker nodded. "I'm coming with you."

With Becker covering her, Bilson cautiously walked into the armory.

And was ambushed.

"Thank the lord!" Vale cried, hugging her tightly. "I am so sick of seeing the same woman over and over! The soul craves variety!" He let her go slightly, and asked in a sexy voice, "Did you miss me?"

Becker laughed. "Same old crazy Vale, so I guess the antidote works."

Bilson laughed. "Actually, Vale, I did miss you."

"Knew it."

"Ugh," cried a voice. "Captain?"

"Carly? What happened?" asked Becker, running over to the weapons expert, lying on the floor. Private Thompson was beside him.

"I think Miss Merchant and Miss Maitland way-laid me sir."

"They did," said Thompson, holding his head. "I don't know what they hit us with, but man, it's a whopper."

Becker laughed. "It was an unfortunate part of taking back the ARC."

"Oh, good," said Carlson. "I don't mind having a ten alarm headache then."

"I do," said Thompson.

"Vale, that's enough!" yelled Bilson, dealing with an overly friendly lieutenant. "Back down, or I'll flatten you."

"You are such a flirt."

Becker laughed again, and said into Comms, "I think we're getting the ARC back to normal, Jess."

"Glad to hear it," she said. "Now get back up here. I want to do to you what Vale's failing to do with Nicole.'

He chuckled. "Understood. On my way. Quickly."

Jess giggled.

Becker left the armory, hearing the sound of a body smacking against the floor.

"I warned you, Vale!"

"It was worth it, Bilson."

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

1532 Words, this Chapter. Thanks for making it to the end with me...

Chapter Twelve, Conclusion, Controlled

Connor opened his eyes to see Abby's face. He smiled. "Abby."

She smiled, and kissed him. "How do you feel?"

"Like a psychotic, comic con fanatic was wrenched painfully out of my mind."

She laughed weakly, as tears fell. '"I'm so sorry.. I knew there was a risk with that antidote..."

"Sh...it worked, didn't it?"

"Connor, it nearly killed you."

"It didn't, and here I am with the woman I love."

She smiled again, wiped her tears, and kissed him. "I love you."

"So, is the ARC out of the goddess worshiping business?"

She smiled. "Nearly. Every nook and cranny is being sprayed with the antidote as we speak."

He smiled. "Matt, Becker?"

"They're free. Actually, they did it without the antidote."

"Really? How?"

She shook her head. "They were both forced to do something they just couldn't do. They were prepared to do it, but in the end, they couldn't, and then they broke free."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but it was pretty traumatic, for all four of them."

"Four?"

"Yeah," said Abby. "Emily and Jess were involved."

Connor smiled. "It's loooove."

She laughed, and nodded.

Connor held her hand, and leaned up for another kiss.

Meanwhile, the others started going through the ARC making sure every male had been hit by the sprinklers.

In the canteen, they found Chef Bernie crying over spoiled fish. He'd left the seafood freezer open in his frenzy to feed Megan lobster.

They found Lester in the menagerie, checking over things in Abby's absence.

"Every one is fine," said the male menagerie worker who'd first broken control. "No ill affects from the pheromones, or from the few hours they were neglected."

"Yes," said Lester. "They do seem rather happy."

Becker smiled as Rex flew over.

"I'm going to see that you get a medal," Lester said to the male worker. "Perhaps start a whole new line of honors. How does, "The Order of the Majestic Mammoth," sound to you?"

Matt laughed. "I had no idea you were such a creature lover."

"Oh, stow it Anderson," said Lester.

They moved on, past the menagerie, walking back to Ops.

"Everything seems back in order," said Emily.

"I'm just going to check through all the monitors," said Jess. "One more time."

Becker chuckled. "And I'm going to triple check security."

Jess smiled at him. Becker took her hand, and kissed her, right in front of Lester, Emily and Matt, and returning staff: men and women.

"We have a lot to make up for," said Lester, seeing his ARC getting back to functioning normally. He sighed. "I suppose I can't put it off any longer. How many casualties were there while we were...off line?"

Jess smiled at the director. "None."

"None?"

"No," said Jess. "We took the liberty of going freelance."

"I beg your pardon?" asked the ARC director.

Jess giggled, as some of the other women entered the ARC. "We set up a portable ADD, and had teams taking care of business."

"All female teams, by the way," said Corporal Shelby. "I'd be happy to turn command back over to you, Sir."

Lester smiled. "Extraordinary people. Very, very well done, ladies. I'm definitely ordering medals."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, I'm just going to check on my brandy supply. Make sure it survived." Lester made it three steps when he said, "Hold on. Where did you get a portable ADD? How did you shut anomalies? Just how much ARC equipment is outside these premises?"

Jess giggled. "No comment."

Megan woke up in Medical, with several women stationed inside her room, armed with EMDs.

"Oh, please tell me that was a horrible dream," she said.

"Sorry, we cannot."

"Emily? You were the last one I expected to see."

Emily smiled, sitting next to her bed. "It was not your fault. You were as affected as the men, more so. We cannot blame you for actions that were not yours."

Megan hung her head in shame. "Thank you. Was...anybody hurt?"

"Not critically. We shall all recover. As will you."

"I wish I could forget it all. Everything I did, and said, and tried to do."

"I wish you could as well. I have come to tell you that I do not harbor any ill will. However, I will personally make sure you are completely free from the affects of that creature."

Megan laughed. "I don't blame you. How long will the guards stay?"

Emily smirked. "If I had my way, forever."

Megan chuckled. "Again, I don't blame you."

"However, they will stay for the near future. You have much distance to cover before anyone in the ARC trusts you."

"How long can you keep me here?"

"Lester said, 'indefinitely."

Megan widened her eyes.

Emily smiled slightly. "I believe however, we will release you once the many tests come back, and verify that you are normal. Even then, you will be under surveillance."

Megan nodded.

"There is one more thing," said Emily. "If you ever come into close proximity of Matt Anderson, I will harm you, and I am quite capable of doing so."

Megan blushed. "Understood."

Emily smiled. "Good."

Emily walked into Matt's bedroom. He looked up from his files. "Emily. Why are you wearing that horrible thing?"

Emily, in Megan's gold dress smiled. "I want to erase all images of her from your mind," she said, crawling onto the bed, beside him, "and replace them with images of me."

Matt smiled. "Good plan.'

Emily smiled, then pulled back and said in an authoritative voice, "Put down the book, Matthew."

He laughed. "Yes, my goddess."

She smiled. "Which goddess am I?"

"Oh, definitely Aphrodite, the goddess of love."

She smiled. "Take off your shirt," she ordered.

Matt readily complied.

Emily moved closer, gently tracing one finger over his chest.

"I'm yours to command."

She smiled. "Kiss me."

"With much pleasure," he said, kissing her slowly.

"Now, Matthew," she said, rolling onto the bed. "Make love to me."

"Your wish is my command."

Abby paced in Jess' kitchen.

Connor strolled into the kitchen with a sack.

"Finally! Connor, you just got out of medical."

"I'm fine, Abs."

She frowned. "I can't believe I let you talk me into letting you do an errand alone. What took you so long?"

He smiled. "Special order, had to wait." He tossed the sack to Abby.

"What's this?"

Connor sat beside her. "A little present."

She opened the bag. "Engagement Announcements?"

Connor nodded. "The guys in the ARC all know, so I thought we'd make it official."

She smiled. "I'm glad to know you don't have cold feet yet, " she said, opening an announcement. Inside were their names, engraved.

"Connor!" she cried, happily.

"No cold feet."

She giggled. "Me either. This was very thoughtful. You really don't mind, going ahead?'"

He shook his head. "No. After what happened, I want to stake our claims to each other."

She smiled. "Thank you," she said. She kissed him.

"Are they alright. Do you like the design?"

The announcements were simple, black and white, showing a beach, sunset, and two nuzzling seagulls.

"It's brilliant."

He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

Jess sat at the ADD in the empty Ops, the first morning after the drama. She smiled as a chocolate bar suddenly appeared in front of her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Becker. "I have something else for you."

He took a box from behind his back.

"What's this for?"

He shrugged. "No reason. I was thinking of you."

She smiled, and tore open the package. Then she frowned. "Not funny."

"Who's trying to be funny," he said, reaching into the box and pulling out Megan's gold shoes. "She made me take yours, so it's poetic justice that I swiped these from medical while she was still out cold."

Jess shook her head. "I don't want them."

"Come on Jess. Don't take it out on the poor shoes. They're so lonely Jess, they have no pretty, sexy feet to cover."

She giggled. "Well..."

Becker smiled. "You know, to totally make this up to you, I should put them on your feet, like Megan made me to do her."

"She made you...what?"

He laughed. His eyebrow shot up. "Are you going to let her get away with that?"

"No. I am not," she said, kicking off her shoes.

Becker smiled as he gently slid the golden sandal on her delicate foot. He growled.

She giggled. She started to grab the straps, but he gently slapped her fingers away. He slowly laced the golden threads up her legs, smiling at her as he did. He then gently rubbed up and down her leg.

Jess felt flushed. "Oh...Captain!" she said with a blush and giggle.

He laughed back, his cheeks also red.

"Let's do the other one," he said.

She nodded, slipping her foot inside the shoe, as he held it. He ran his fingers up this leg too, but slower, and a little harder, making her groan with approval at the massage. Finally, he began the ultra slow lacing.

Up in his office, Lester shook his head, and closed his blinds. "Hormones or pheromones, I don't know which is worse."

The End


End file.
